Never Be Forgotten
by Ashley13
Summary: A short song fic about Willow reflecting about her feelings for Oz after he left for good.


"Never Be Forgotten"-A song-fic  
  
By: Ashley Matthews  
  
Summary: Willow reflects on her feelings about Oz after   
  
he leaves for good.  
  
Song: Never be forgotten by: Jessica Andrews  
  
Season: 4  
  
A/N: I own the Fanlisting for this song, if you're interested  
  
in joining go here:   
  
http://geocities.com/more_than_a_memory2000/enter.html  
  
ENJOY!  
  
Willow Rosenberg sat on her bed, her roomate   
  
and best friend Buffy Summers soundly asleep in the bed next   
  
to her. Willow was looking through a small box decorated with   
  
different colored flowers that contained many pictures, all containing  
  
him.  
  
Daniel Osbourne, more comonly known as "Oz." The coolest young man  
  
she had ever known, and her first true love, now he was gone. She didn't  
  
want him gone, but the more she thought about it, the more she knew it  
  
was for the best.  
  
She pulled out a picture of them taken at the pier during their  
  
senior year of highschool. They were smiling, having a good time, Willow  
  
almost had to fight against tears while looking at it. She still loved him  
  
she always would, but things just weren't the same anymore...  
  
*I'll always see your face, the corner of your smile, and all the little  
  
things, no one will ever know. Like it was yesterday, won't ever fade away.  
  
Goodbye is just a word...I will never say...*  
  
Willow placed the picture back into the box gently, digging out another.  
  
It was from Prom Night, she stared at it for a moment. She hoped he didn't think  
  
that she didn't care anymore, she did, she cared more than anything. And she hoped   
  
that he didn't think she would forget him, that would never happen, he was such a huge  
  
part of her, she hoped it was the same for him.  
  
*You, will never be forgotten.  
  
A million days could pass us by, but what is time but just a dream?  
  
Oh I still feel you here with me, you're more than just a memory  
  
Oh you...will never be forgotten...*  
  
She just kepted looking at different pictures, looking over one that was taken  
  
the day after Graduation, it showed the entire gang, she loved the picture for more than  
  
just one reason, not only was everyone happy, but Oz and her had a secret about Graduation  
  
She really hadn't told anybody, she smiled to herself, looking over him in that picture.  
  
Remembering how it felt to hold his hand, or get lost in his eyes every time he looked at her.  
  
*I can't hold your hand...or look into your eyes, and when i talk to you, it just echoes in my  
  
mind. Oh if hearts are made of dust, and we fell from the stars, I'd look up tonight, and know  
  
just where you are...  
  
You, will never be forgotten.  
  
A million days could pass us by, but what is time but just a dream?  
  
Oh I still feel you here with me, you're more than just a memory  
  
Oh you...will never be forgotten...*  
  
She knew she was most likely never going to see him again, or even hear from him. She  
  
still had the big pile of letters she had written to him, but had no where to send them to.  
  
She also knew that her friends were glad he was gone, except for maybe Xander. No matter what  
  
had happened between them before, Xander and Oz would always have a special friendship that  
  
she thought not even them knew about. She knew Buffy was glad to see him gone, she knew that   
  
she hated him for breaking her best friend's heart, and she knew for certain that Tara was glad  
  
to see him gone, she knew that neither Oz or Tara liked each other much, but she was alright with  
  
that. She knew soon that everyone would forget about him, except for her...  
  
*And the world just keeps on going on, it has no way of knowing, that you're gone...   
  
You, will never be forgotten.  
  
A million days could pass us by, but what is time but just a dream?  
  
Oh I still feel you here with me, you're more than just a memory  
  
Oh you...will never be forgotten...*  
  
She smiled to herself once more, placing the lid back over the box, then onto the   
  
floor by her bed, flipping off her bedside lamp, and slidding under her covers.  
  
Closing her eyes.  
  
*Forgotten...*  
  
*Fini* 


End file.
